Re-Estize Kingdom
'Re-Estize Kingdom '(リ・エスティーゼ王国) is a human nation of the New World and one of the three major human nations neighboring Nazarick. The kingdom is currently on a political disorder and civil unrest between the Royalty Faction and the Nobility Faction. Background Re-Estize Kingdom is located west of the Azerlisia Mountains, north-west of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, usually called as "the Kingdom". Though it is one of the three main human nations appeared in Overlord, the Kingdom is suffering political disorder. The confrontation between the Patricians and the Loyalists is quite severe, virtually dividing the country into two. The king and major nobles own 30% of the territory for each while 40% left are domains of minor nobles. The only reason that the kingdom did not split is Marquis Raeven, the opportunist who owns highest authority among the six major nobles. Also many nobles regardless of faction are in league with other countries, like Baharuth Empire or Slane Theocracy. Apart from all political issues, a large criminal group named "Eight Fingers" is undermining the Kingdom from within, and annual war against the Empire is slowly consuming the national strength. Golden Princess is attempting structural reform of the Kingdom, yet most of her tries were frustrated by the nobles. At least slavery was abolished, but still there are lot of unofficial slaves in the underground. Chronology The Undead King Arc It was around this time that several villages within the borders of the Kingdom were being attacked by what was believed to be imperial knights of the Baharuth Empire. As a result, the King sent Gazef Stronoff and his warrior troops to investigate and eliminate them. However, it was in truth being actually just a ploy planned out by the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture who pretended to be imperial knights with the mission in order to kill off Stronoff and his men. It was around this time that Gazef came face to face with a mysterious magic caster who made his presence known by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in Carne Village. Upon confronting the Sunlight Scripture, Gazef had his troops battle against their men who easily overwhelmed them with magic. This was only until Gazef and his remaining soldiers who are still alive were then teleported away from that area in the placement of Ainz Ooal Gown's arrival. As Gazef and his men were saved by Ainz, all of the Scripture's men were either killed or captured for experiments. The Dark Warrior Arc Within E-Rantel a city near it's borders, one of the kingdom's major import and trade area's, Ainz set up a a base of operation's there for his Adventurer persona Momon and established his guild Darkness. During his exploits there he prevented a plot to turn E-Rantel into an undead city by Zuranon Members Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc It was around this time that the Kingdom's capital came under attack by a demon known as Jaldaboath and his army of demons, who came to the city to look for a powerful magic item. However, the truth is that it was Demiurge who orchestrated this scenario in order to increase Momon's reputation as a hero within the Kingdom. With Demiurge's plan at hand, he was also able to recover a large percentage of the Kingdom and Eight Finger's resources as well as kidnapping thousands of its citizens for experimental and other uses for Nazarick. A large coalition of the Kingdom's adventurer's and soldiers were brought together by Princess Renner and Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra while being aided by the King himself, Gazef and his warrior troops; Marquis Raeven with his private troops in order to stop him. In the end, they all have succeeded in stopping Jaldaboath's diabolical plan, but at the cost of countless lives of both adventurers and soldiers. More so, with a large percentage of the cities' populace of citizens being taken away by Demiurge's remaining demon army. During that time, furthermore, Aura and Mare have also took part into taking control of all of the Eight Finger's operations underground. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc It was around this time of the year again that the Kingdom have begun their annual war with the Baharuth Empire in the Katze Plains. However, the Empire this time had decided to formed an alliance alongside the Great Tomb of Nazarick in order to acquire the territory of E-Rantel. With the war looming closer as one month passes by, the Kingdom then sent an army of 250,000 to the Katze Plains while an additional 5,000 troops led by the first prince to head to Carne Village for information about this mysterious magic caster surrounding Ainz Ooal Gown. When the war was about to start, the battle was almost over before it even began where most of their army sent by the Kingdom were devastatingly wiped out by Ainz and his five Dark Youngs. As the war was concluded, the territory which are Carne Village and the city of E-Rantel controlled formerly by the Kingdom have come to be under the rule of Nazarick. The Kingdom has now been reduced to a mere shadow of their former power and is in danger of total collapse. Culture The Re-Estize Kingdom is a feudal society. At the top of the hierarchical structure stands the king and the royal family. Next comes the nobility who possess major landholdings in the kingdom. And at the bottom are the serfs. Titles and even professions are all hereditary. Social advancement in the kingdom seems to be unlikely as any progress made is always hindered by the nobles, who fear that such changes might endanger their power and stations. Unlike the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire, the Kingdom lacks any kind of centralized magic academy, usually a person would have to hire a magic caster to teach them. Military Strength Re-Estize Kingdom's military is mostly composed of militia. It's soldiers are really just peasants who are drafted, they receive a government-issued weapon, no armor and extremely sparse training. The Kingdom can levy two hundred thousand men. Only Gazef's Warrior Troops, Marquis Raeven's private guards and the King's royal knights can match the imperial regular troops. Foreign Relations Baharuth Empire Currently the Kingdom and the Empire are in a state of war. Though the losses are both sides are minimal, the conflict between the two nations has only prolonged due to the fact that the Empire has never fully committed the entirety of their forces to the war, merely engaging in a war of attrition so as to take the weakening Kingdom with minimal losses. One factor of antagonism is the Kingdom's negligence over the continuous production of addictive drug, black dust, which is already influencing the empire's populace. Slane Theocracy Official relations between the Kingdom and the Theocracy are more or less in a neutral position. However, some of the nobility were even willing to conspire with the Theocracy to kill off Gazef Stronoff and had no problems in killing the Kingdom's citizens while doing so under covert operations. Furthermore, there are also people within the Kingdom detest their treatment of other non-human races. Despite this the Kingdom's human civilization would have been wiped out long ago if it was not there, so they view the Theocracy as a necessary evil. Great Tomb of Nazarick Until the official declaration of war against the Kingdom in alliance with the Empire, both the Kingdom and Nazarick had no official relations with one another. Afterwords, they became enemy states and fought against each other in the annual war which resulted in a devastating losses for the Kingdom's Army including losing one of it's major cities to be under Nazerick's rule and reducing it's governance into near total collapse after most of the nobility faction was wiped out in the conflict. Known Characters from Re-Estize Kingdom Trivia * Kingdom's territories which are Carne Village and E-Rantel are currently ruled by Nazarick. * The roads except for the King and Marquis Raeven's territories are dirt roads with poor public order. * Many frontier villages suffer from monster attacks due to being unable to hire adventurers and in part to the Kingdom's inability to deploy soldiers and the nobles who are generally apathetic to the well being of their serfs. * It's not uncommon for a village to be taxed harshly, such as 80% or 60% tax on harvest which would at best force the villagers to live in poverty if not starve outright. * The villages under royal control are issued permits. These permits allows one to bypass the toll tax issued at the city gates. * The Kingdom keeps records of it's citizens. However, such documents are almost always full of mistakes and aren't suppose to be taken all too seriously. * In the Kingdom, there are different entry rules and regulations for each region controlled by a noble. * Frontier villages are usually avoided by people, only those who have nothing to lose like third sons who don't have anything would go to it. The exception are of course those who already live or used to live in a frontier village. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Re-Estize Kingdom